


Sleepy Translations

by lancetalkative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetalkative/pseuds/lancetalkative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith slip into their native languages whilst talking to eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Translations

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for the most precious Freja. My Tumblr is superwholockeduniverse but it's just a Klance trash blog

Lance sighed as he took off his armoured greaves, practically dragging his feet as he walked to his locker. Hooking it up he yawned and waved to Hunk, claiming that he was going straight to bed after his night beauty routine. A cleansing face mask, a deep conditioner and a bit of Cher in his headphones and he'd feel a lot better in the morning.

He didn't get why Allura insisted on all of the extra workouts, especially when she was fully aware of his sleep schedule. He chewed absentmindedly on a teabag as the water boiled, silently thanking Coran for finding tea on a neutral planet nearby. Whenever he was tired or even when the homesickness struck he liked to drink tea. Keith always liked his lemon flavoured with honey, which made him do a happy sigh that made Lance want to scoop him up and take him to a faraway place where he'd only make that face for Lance and Lance alone.

Half smiling he quickly made Keith a cup and walked down the corridor with a little more energy. It was around 11:30pm, meaning that Keith would be sleepy enough to cuddle without being such a tsundere about it. Upon getting to Keith's room however, he was a bit put out to see that his door was locked, and there was no light coming from within the cracks. Sighing, Lance turned and strode to his room to start applying his face mask, trying to ignore the disappointment that was settling in his stomach.

"Stupid mullet head. Always acting all broody but being such a puta de la atención whenever no one else is around." Lance muttered as he stalked into his room, slipping back into his native language as he looked around for his moisturiser. Suddenly remembering that he left it next to his bed, he opened the partition and saw the loveliest sight he'd ever seen in all of his 19 years.

Keith was lying on his bed, his hair fanned out on the duvet and his body covered in a soft glow from the lamp on the nightstand. He was wearing nothing except black briefs and Lance's jacket, which reached mid thigh on his shorter boyfriend. His eyes were closed, his long lashes providing a harsh contrast to the pale of his skin. His eyes opened slightly and he blinked a couple of times before smiling softly.

"안녕 자기." He rubbed his cheek with a couple of fingers, and rested his head on one arm. (Translation: Hello darling.)

"Santo puta mierda que eres preciosa." Lance breathed out, all irritation towards Keith forgotten. (Translation: Holy fucking shit you're gorgeous.)

"Language." Keith yawned, half sitting up. "I'm too tired to try and translate."

"You won't have to." Lance replied before taking off his bodysuit and pressing a kiss to Keith's temple as he sat on his bed, resting against the headboard. Keith waited for him to get comfortable then clambered into his lap, burrowing his face into the crook of Lance's neck.

"I missed you." Keith stated quietly, winding his arms around Lance's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. Lance responded by stroking Keith's back and kissing the top of his head.

"키스 해줘." Keith sat back and whined, his delicate fingers making patterns along Lance's arms.

"What?" Lance responded drowsily, his brain fogging. Keith rolled his eyes-which admittedly wasn't all that impressive considering how tired he was.

"Sólo dame un beso antes de volverme loco." He scowled, which softened when Lance's confusion turned to a dark blush. (Translation: Just kiss me before I go insane.)

"You've been practicing." Lance murmured as he leant in closer, taking note of how Keith's breath hitched.

"오직 당신을 위해." Keith breathed, just as their lips met. (Translation: Only for you.)


End file.
